Snow Angels and Demons
by LOM1585
Summary: A little fun with the supernatural pair. Pure fluff!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: At the prompting of one of my readers (iloveromances) on LJ I've gotten a account and posting my one-shot from a few months ago here . This is my first time writing a Damon/Bonnie fic (hides nervously lol), so hopefully I did the fabulous characters justice and what better way to jump into Bamon than with some fluff. This is also my first foray into the world of writing supernatural material and again hopefully I did it justice. I just got inspired when I was trapped inside my house for a week during a massive snow storm a month or so ago and have been working on it on and off since. Hopefully everyone likes it! I had to make this into two parts b/c it was too large to fit in one post hopefully I cut it off at a good spot.

Title: _Snow Angels and Demons _(one-shot)  
Author: LOM1585  
Rating: NC-17 (strong sexual content)  
Pairing: Damon/Bonnie  
Summary: A little fun in the snow for the supernatural fluff!

_Snow Angels and Demons _(Part One)

Damon Salvatore hates snow. He hates how pristine and angelic everything looks with a fresh coat of the white stuff. Snow does not go with the eternal darkness of his personality. Snow, if enough of it, brings about children off from school frolicking in the powder and their giggles of happiness bringing him massive headaches. Snow to Damon did not serve a purpose other than to annoy him and just put whatever area was encrusted with the inclement weather on standstill. The only thing Damon did like about snow was how it looked when the standstill was over grimy with dirt and exhaust fumes and the fit it gave people once it was time to clean it up and the children had to go back to school, their parents back to work. Snow was pure misery for Damon.

Now he found himself hearing the crunch of unsullied snow underneath his black boots all the while hoping he was leaving a track of dirty footprints. The weatherman said it was only supposed to be a dusting and would not even stick to the ground, but his feet were now sinking into a foot or so of snow. He was out tonight on a walk through the park hoping to find some unsuspecting moron to feed on, he could always count on some cliché couple being outside in the middle of a snowstorm having some sickenly sweet snowball fight. It was an hour into his quest and Damon was coming up empty handed. He had resigned himself to going back home when his ears started twitching and tingling with feminine laughter.

A sadistic smile spread across his handsome features and he changed direction toward where the laughter was coming from. He could taste the metallic flavor of the warm liquid on the tip of his tongue and could see the drops of crimson tinting the pure snow creating a delicious snowball for Damon to enjoy for dessert. His meandering became a lightning-speed run taking him to his destination within seconds. He stayed out of sight behind a tree and predatorily peeked from around to his prey spotting not a couple, but a lone woman with her back to him. The woman's build looked familiar and then he understood why when she spun around, it was Bonnie Bennett.

Suddenly he was not looking at her with killer instincts and thoughts of draining her body dry had dispersed. She was a vision in her winter-white wool peacoat contrasting against her caramel complexion. The canary-yellow, knit newsboy cap making her jade orbs pop and the matching scarf wrapped securely around her succulent neck, swirled about with her movements. Snowflakes landing in her soft tresses and the corners of Damon's mouth started tugging upward. Bonnie Bennett was absolutely beautiful. There was an actual smile gracing Damon Salvatore's face and it was not condescending or mischievous there was no malice behind it, but it was evoked by warm fuzzies from the scene playing out before him. He shook the foreign feelings that had been dormat in him for over one-hundred years that did not consist of anger or thoughts of revenge.

Deciding not to hide in the shadows any longer and risk the chance of being more sentimental, in a flash Damon was standing unbeknownst behind Bonnie. He had to control his urges when he saw a sliver of pink dart between her luscious full lips to catch a snowflake on her tongue.

"You do know—" he began in a rasp and startling the petite woman before him causing the witch to whirl around clutching her chest, "—that snow is just crystallized dust particles."

She glared at him her green eyes becoming a few shades darker and her teeth gritted after regaining her composure. Bonnie brought her hands to Damon's chest with all the force she could muster, but stopped them before actually making contact with him.

Damon released a hearty laugh knowing exactly what she was trying to do. "What poor Bonnie Bennett can't rise to the occasion?" he quipped with a smirk.

Bonnie facetiously smiled giving a simple tap of her index finger to his chest, sending the vampire flying into the air and slamming into a tree several feet away. "Never doubt my capabilities."

"You know I like it rough little witch, so don't start something you can't finish." He smoothly replied with a wink, lifting himself off the ground with ease and unphased by what he deemed her parlor-tricks.

She shuddered at his innuendos and felt her cheeks flush with warmth despite the coldness surrounding them from the use of his nickname for her. The nickname "little witch" was not incredibly creative, but she found it endearing and she took it as Damon showing in his own way that he actually cared about her.

"Go away Damon!" her arms defiantly crossing over her chest.

In seconds, he was in front of her causing wisps of hair to fly about her face, "Do you really want that?" smoothing the back of his hand over the curve of her cheek.

Searching his mesmerizing and haunting azure pools, she was actually able to make out some semblance of a man competent of emoting beyond the infamous Damon Salvatore range of emotions. In public, they acted as if they could not stand each other well moreso Bonnie than Damon he was just his smug-self making comments that got under her skin. Sometimes they pretended as if they did not know each other or were just indifferent toward each other. Then they would meet in secret banter back and forth with witty quips filled with unresolved sexual tension and then if he was in a good mood, usually involving the taste of blood though he had steadily refrained from doing so, he was nice sweet even if Bonnie dare say so.

Their first encounter alone after Damon had attacked her was accidental and needless to say tension-filled, but not of the good kind. There were threats on both their parts. Name-calling. Hurling insults. There was even a baring of fangs. Bonnie had unconsciously found herself at the scene of the crime and groaned in annoyance when her private moment had been intruded upon by Damon. The next few encounters were also accidental or that is at least what Bonnie believed. Every encounter since had slowly started to dissipate in tension, they became civil towards each other. The last few had been more than civil with some physical contact that was nonviolent.

"Go ahead Bonnie kiss me you know you want to I give my full consent to it," he gave with a wink and a smug smile on the side. "You don't have to maul me like our first kiss." Coming off as innocent as Damon Salvatore possibly could.

Bonnie scoffed, "I did not maul you." Her teeth gritted and eyes narrowing.

"You obviously don't remember," feigning hurt and appalled. "It was one crisp winter day and I was going over the river and through the woods to Grandmother's house where out of nowhere you ravaged me—"

"Funny I never pegged you as Little Red Riding Hood more like the big bad wolf." She tried to keep the flutters in her stomach at bay, as Damon looked her up and down his eyes glinting with wickedness.

He twirled a lock of her hair around his index finger, "Oh BonBon you should know better then to compare me to a wolf I'm way more badass."

"Too bad you have such low self-esteem Damon." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on you know that wolf can't hold a candle to me," his voice haughty as he waggled his brows. "But he did have one good idea we should reenact Little Red Riding Hood—"

"But only with a vampire?" she asked rhetorically as she cut him off. There was a sane part of Bonnie that during these encounters that would say leave get as far away from Damon as physically possible, but the insane part won out always and this time was no different. "You do know the tale of Little Red Riding Hood is about rape?"

"I beg to differ little witch it's about Red's sexual awakening," he tapped the tip of her nose.

She brushed his hand away in annoynace. "Well I guess you would know since you were probably there when it was written and you may have even been inspiration for the wolf."

"Touché! So are you going to put on a little red cape, so you can experience as sexual awakening or what?" he inquired huskily with a grin.

"I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes."

"Because I'm wickedly handsome," Damon replied in a singsongy voice like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bonnie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time since the vampire came into her presence, "And with that I'm leaving!" she exclaimed as she spun on heels, stalking away in the snow.

"What?" he yelled at her retreating back not seeing what sent the witch into a tizzy.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. He was about to engage in something he deemed cliché, but Damon knew it would be something that would annoy the petite woman and that she would not be able to walk away.

As she walked away, she questioned why she put up with him. Sure, he was good looking and had amazingly blue eyes that she could lose herself in for days on end but his arrogance was off the charts. She could only take the narcissistic vampire in small doses and right now, she had reached her quota of his ego stroking comments that she could stand in one encounter. Plus as hard as it was for her to admit the egomaniacal remarks were quite a turn-on, he was confident beyond belief and for the most part, he was speaking the truth. Besides if, she sticked around any longer Bonnie would be tempted to go along with his idea of role playing. The young witch had been finding it increasingly hard to be around the eldest Salvatore as of late especially with the turn their relationship had taken with kissing and some heavy petting. A cooler head on Bonnie's part prevailed and she was always was the one to break it off before the next level was reached.

Just as she was about to step foot on the trail that would lead Bonnie back to her car something hit her square in the back and caused her to freeze in mid stride. She roared in disbelief and she had a pretty good idea about what and who had hit her in the back. When she turned around, she glared into the eyes of Damon, who was still standing where she left him with the biggest smirk playing on his lips and another snowball in hand. Eyes wide, clenched teeth exposed, hands balled up at her side, and red painting her face as she screeched in rage.

"You are so dead Salvatore," she fumed.

He exaggeratedly shrugged his shoulders, "I am already." Damon hurled the snowball in his hand at her.

Before the snowball could make contact with the witch, Bonnie froze it in midair and then sent it up in flames as she smiled triumphantly at the vampire. Their encounters had not only yielded a growing attraction between the two, but Bonnie's powers had matured miraculously strong. Her Grams would have a fit if she knew that Damon Salvatore was evoking her granddaughter's supernatural abilities to bubble more to the surface than she could. However, knowing her grandmother, the Bennett matriarch probably already knew from her clairvoyant senses what was going on between the witch and vampire and as long as she did not feel a threat from the eldest Salvatore brother that she would allow the relationship to continue for Bonnie's betterment.

"Damn witch!"

"You don't want to play this game Damon."

Damon dismissively waved her off. "What me afraid of poor wittle Bonnie Bennett?"

Suddenly two handfuls of snow started swirling around in front of Bonnie like a cyclone and she simulated her hands in the actions of forming a snowball. The whirling snow bounded together and made two balls of snow that just floated on either side of her all the while she never broke eye contact with Damon. She sent the snowballs flying at their intended target, but ultimately ended up missing as Damon used his speed to dodge them and he leaned cockily against a tree.

"Ugh," she squealed in frustration forgetting that he had the ability to move at lightning speed.

"Oh almost! Nice try though, a resilient effort might I add," he sent a patronizing clap in her direction.

His laughter only made her madder. Bonnie stomped the heel of her foot into the ground like a petulant little girl.

"That's cute," he says in jest.

It only infuriated her more. Her anger then turned into a smirk that eerily resembled one of his and it made Damon stand up straight, look of worry etched on his face. He did not think that she was capable of giving such a look and he would not admit aloud, but she had him a bit frazzled.

"What are you up to?" he narrowed his eyes at her and regained his calm façade.

She ignored him, "Salix babylonica so high and lamenting I resurrect thee earthly creature and command thee to make for Salvatore a captive audience."

"What?" he asked dubiously with a laugh. "What the hell is a Celek babylon?" inquiring incorrectly, unphased by what she was trying to pull.

"S-A-L-I-X B-A-B-Y-L-O-N-I-C-A—" she enunciated, "—is the scientific name for weeping willow, which you are are standing under." Gesturing to the tree.

Damon looked up and as he did, the tree came to life like she had instructed it to do. He could not react fast enough as the roots of the tree came up from the ground, wrapping around his ankles in a vice like grip, and the branches encircled his wrist like handcuffs. He fought hard against the restraints, but to no avail and oddly enough when he glared at Bonnie only to be greeted with a wickedly devilish smile he was turned on and he felt the affects in his loins.

"You witch!" finally giving up trying to break free.

Bonnie curtsied, "Why thank you! Now time for a little payback."

Several mounds of snow started to swirl as Bonnie repeated her actions from earlier and one by one the mounds transformed into floating balls. The first snowball hit Damon in the face, the second at his crotch. She yawned in mock boredom as snowball after snowball hit the vampire bull's-eye and she then checked her nails before converting more snow mounds into balls.

"Alright you made your point," he yelled and a snowball hit him in the mouth.

She decided to hurl just one more snowball at Damon for good measure. She sauntered over to him and then levitated so that she was now eye-level with him, "I told you, you didn't want to play this game. I maybe fairly new to this whole supernatural thing compared to you, but I'm way more badass than you."

"I think I've found my equal in you Bonnie Bennett," he honestly admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer*: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_Snow Angels and Demons (Part Two)_

The young witch was caught off guard by his confession and timidly looked away from him, tucking some hair behind her ear. Now that is why she put up with him for the tenderness that was kept reserved for her, he divulged as much in an oh-so-Damon-way, making her feel special.

"You gonna let me go now?" irresistible smile in place.

She pretended to contemplate his request as she stayed hovering off the ground and the longer she took the more he became annoyed. "Salix babylonica my appreciation to thee now free Salvatore at once and return to thou natural state."

After a snap of her fingers, the branches unraveled from his wrist, which healed automatically from the bruises the restraints caused, and the roots let go of his ankles. Damon was centimeters from hitting the ground when he used his own levitation powers to come to Bonnie's level.

"Go ahead Bonnie kiss me you know you want," using his line from earlier.

She put her head in her hand, laughing, "You are infuriating. You can't say something sweet without following it up with something smartass."

"It's to keep you on your toes BonBon."

"No it's to keep you from getting too sentimental and actu—" before she could complete her thought her lips were seized by Damon's.

Her initial reaction was to push against his chest let him know that it was not going to be this easy, but the way his lips worked against hers that thought quickly faded away. Instead, her hands lazily snaked up his chest to wrap around his neck, a sigh escaping her mouth as his velvety smooth tongue parted her lips. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her body flush against his. The longer the kiss went on the more Bonnie wished the barriers of their clothing were gone and they were not outside in the snow, but rather some place warm and preferably with a bed. Unlike in times previously the witch did not think she could exhibit self-control.

If she was not already floating, Bonnie was sure she would be soaring from pure euphoria his kisses brought about. She felt Damon loosening her scarf, his fingertips tickling the length of her slender neck. Knees weakened, her grip tightening around him for support as he broke off the kiss and trailed them along her jawline to her neck, where she felt his teeth graze her flesh. Months prior she would have been paralyzed in his arms from fear of feeling his teeth against her neck again, but she trusted that Damon would not do anything to her that she did not want him to despite the fact that he was probably craving to. That was another reason why she knew that she had gotten to the self-proclaimed "badass" he was showing restraint from doing something that was second nature to him without her even prompting him to do so.

Through her hooded eyelids, Bonnie did not see the fuzzy canopy of the willow tree that they had been under and noticed the lack of cold. She narrowed her eyes in confusion even though she was trying to keep herself in the moment with Damon, but the sudden change in their surroundings was getting to her. The engulfing willow tree was now replaced by a dimly lit room with an antique décor and the bone chilling cold air had pleasantly changed to drafty.

"Damon," she moaned out, pushing against him. "Damon stop!" she panted.

"What?" a growl that reverberated through her body. "I don't know how much more of this good girl act I can take Bennett."

"Look!" she jabbed him in the shoulder for punctuation.

He lifted his head from the spot he had it buried in her neck. The same look of confusion that Bonnie had on her face was now on his as well for a split second or two. His expression then changed from perplexity to one of impressiveness and placed his feet on the solid wood floor.

"Where are we?" she asked, following suit.

Damon nonchalantly faced her, "My room."

"Did you teleport us here?" somewhat aghast.

"No, you did my dear."

Bonnie looked around dumbfounded. She never thought that she had the power of teleportation at least not yet, "All I did was think about being someplace warm and with a bed I mean I didn't exactly get the warm part—"

"Didn't Grams tell you that your thoughts can lead to anything and you have to learn how to control them?" he asked, stripping off his leather jacket. "But I'm not complaining this time because you got the most important part—the bed." Lying on the bed with his feet crossed at the ankles and his arms folded behind his head.

"But why in your room?" ignoring his comment she removed her gloves and ran her fingers along the bureau. She had never been in his room before not even inside the boarding house.

Damon jumped up from the bed, appearing in front of her in a flash, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, and stooping down so he was eye-level with her. "Don't question it just be appreciative."

She smiled despite her haze of puzzlement, "You just want to get in my pants."

"I'm appalled," he responded in his best choirboy impression.

"You're lucky you are handsome."

"And she admits it."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "You better kiss me right now before I decide to change my mind about wanting a bed and walk out of this room."

There was no need to tell him twice as he descended his lips upon hers. He tossed her hat aside to entangle his fingers in her chocolate tresses and gaining more access to her warm mouth. Bonnie rid herself of the wool coat she wore, flinging it onto the desk behind her and it was one less barrier that they had to contend with. Her fingers absentmindedly twirling the hair at the nape of his neck while his slid from her hair over her shoulders, grazing the curves of her breast finally to roughly grip her hips. In one swift action, Damon cleared the desk and hoisted Bonnie up onto it and stood between her legs pressing his growing arousal into her midsection.

Her skin burned from the touch of his fingertips against the exposed flesh of the small of her back. Soon the need for air sufficed and Bonnie arched her neck allowing him to unwrap the scarf and nuzzle against it. Her breathing labored, her legs wrapped around his waist in an attempt to bring Damon's body closer to hers. He inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla from her neck and it only encouraged him more, she was truly intoxicating and she did not know it.

Bonnie grasped the collar of his black T-shirt and he took the hint to pull back, yanking the soft cotton over his head where it landed haplessly on the floor. She inhaled sharply and pursed her lips admiring the specimen before her, he was certainly leaps and bounds above the boys she was interested in before the blue-eyed vampire came into her life. The smirk he gave her letting her know that he knew she was checking him out and it made her blush. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth in such an innocent manner not knowing how much it made Damon ache.

She traced her index finger down the trail of fine hair on his toned abdomen that disappeared into his boxers, which were exposed due to his jeans sitting slightly low on his waist. She hooked her finger inside the waistband of his boxers and Damon clutched her wrist, pulling her toward him, and with his free arm lifting her petite frame up into his arms. With Bonnie secured in his arms, Damon turned and blindly made his way to the bed because his darkened lust-filled eyes were engaged in Bonnie's darkened lust-filled ones. He gently, a term most would not use to describe him, placed her down at the head of the bed so that she was surrounded by pillows.

Damon stood there for a few seconds taking in her beauty with her curly locks cascading around her like a halo, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her eyes hypnotizing. Sitting up, she removed the V-neck navy blue T-shirt, letting it flutter to the floor. He allowed his fingertips to dance across the swell of her radiant caramel breasts and rimmed a strap of her midnight-purple lace bra. Bonnie twisted her arm behind her back, unclasped her bra, then eased the straps over her shoulders until it was completely off and piled on top of her shirt on the floor. Damon did not have much time to marvel at her nude torso because she was pulling him down on top of her as she laid back into the pillows. He tried to avoid resting all of his weight on her petite figure, but she pulled at him until they were pressed chest to chest warm flesh to cold flesh.

He kissed, laved, nipped, and sucked everything from the tip of her nose to the tops of her breasts. She toed her boots off as Damon showered her breasts with attention rubbing one rigid bud between his fingers while swirling his tongue around the other. Her hisses and moans of pleasure put a wicked smile on his face. His hand left her breast and smoothed its way down the flat expanse of her stomach, reaching the button of her jeans but stops before going further.

A nagging little voice in the back of his mind was stopping him from pulling off her jeans and doing to her what he desired most. There was a name for that nagging little voice and majority of humans had one, but he had not been human in over a hundred years so why did he get one now? That was it the name of the nagging little voice was a conscience and maybe he had grown one from hanging around the woman that lay underneath him that was looking poised.

"Do you really wanna do this?" he mumbled, hoping for Bonnie to be too caught up in the moment to comprehend as he focused on a corner of the room.

He never had this problem before being on top of a half naked woman and not giving one red cent about whether she would regret this in the morning, but with Bonnie, he did. That is why he kept coming back for the makeout sessions despite the fact that he knew they would always end with her backing away leaving him with a stiff situation. He would always play it off as it being her loss and that he would never come back for more, but he always did and for a while, he chalked it up to a witchly spell.

"What?" she asked once it registered that he saying something and his movements were halted.

He rolled his eyes; apparently, he would not get his wish. "Do you really wanna do this? He grumbled.

"Are my ears deceiving me or are you concerned with my feelings?" her voice coming out breathily.

"I'm not asking again, so if you wanna get up and go then do it," he snarled.

Another action that showed he cared. She touched a gentle hand to his cheek and stroked it, "I want this and trust me I won't regret it in the morning." Bonnie told him with conviction in barely above a whisper.

In her glimmering, green eyes Damon saw his reflection and it was not what everyone else saw or thought of him. The way she looked at him made him feel almost human and he felt a strange pitter-patter in his chest. He kissed the inside of her wrist of the hand against his cheek.

She brought his face down to hers and placed a few chaste kisses to his lips before initiating a longer, hungrier kiss. His hand slid between their bodies and worked her jeans open, slipping his fingers into her moist panties and he grinned into the kiss because it was all for him. He teased her, his fingers languidly working against her entrance. Breaking off the kiss Damon planted butterfly kisses along her jaw and as Bonnie's body began to writhe beneath him from his ministrations. She tugged his earlobe between her teeth, panting his name as her body spasmed.

"I need you!" she hummed into his ear.

And he could tell that she did not mean in just that instance. Her jeans, his jeans, her panties, his boxers all gone in a heap on the floor. Now it was just their bare bodies. He slowly entered her warmth a little at a time and with each thrust Bonnie took in a deep breath, relaxing her body as she adjusted to him. They both released a sigh of contentment when he was fully immersed in her. They moved together in unison matching the other thrust for thrust like they had been together for years. He cradled her head between his forearms as he sped his pace up at her request. His name falling from her lips encouraging as a sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

Bonnie clawed at his back even though she knew that the proof of her marks would be gone in seconds as her body tensed up. She bit into his shoulder tasting the saltiness of his skin while he rolled them over, so he was now underneath her. Damon drew his knees up to support her back as she began a sensual gyration of her hips against his upward thrusts. He watched in astonishment as she released her inner sex goddess her hands tousling her hair, caressing her breasts, and biting down on her bottom lip as another quiver coursed through her body. He had seen nothing more beautiful before. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pressing them chest to chest. He became spellbound seeing a droplet of blood from where she bit down on her lip and it was calling to him, teasing him. Her sweet, tantalizing blood.

Through her eyelashes, Bonnie could see his eyes becoming black and his veins throbbing and as she licked her lips, she could taste why. Their grinding paused. Without thinking twice, she grasped his face between her hands forcing him to look her in the eyes, "Do it." She gave her permission and there was no need for her to elaborate.

Damon eyed her almost afraid and she nodded reassuringly. He hesitantly moved his mouth to her neck, which she removed some soaked strands of hair that was sticking to it and giving him access, his teeth grazing the salty flesh. Bonnie winced when she felt his fangs pricking her skin and it caused Damon to freeze, but she whispered supportively that everything was fine. In a easing manner, he sunk his fangs in and slowly sipped her magical blood. It was sweeter than any perfectly ripened fruit, more invigorating than the world's most expensive bottle of Scotch.

They picked their rhythm back up as Damon was careful not to get too drunk off her blood that he took too much. She knew that this act of generosity on her part was done to pleasure him, but she was feeling a remarkable high from it combined with their lovemaking. Her moans bouncing off the walls as she rolled her hips back and forth. Feeling her clench around him pulled Damon from the nectar coating his mouth and he knew he needed to stop. Disenaging his fangs from her neck, Damon licked it clean getting the very last remnants of the crimson liquid.

Again rolling over, so that they were back at the position they started out at he grasped her thigh and draped her leg around his waist her other leg followed suit allowing him to go deeper. He clasped his much larger hands with her smaller ones, lifting them above her head as his thrusts became harder and faster. She knew her thighs were sure to be sore and bruised in the morning making painfully hard for her to walk, but she would not mind it one bit. Her hot breath against his ear and his straining grunts against hers. Damon parted their bodies slightly to knead her swollen clit and she was so tender that it did not take long for Bonnie to go careening over from his simultaneous strokes and talented fingers her eyes rolling back in her head. Her cries of completion took him with her moments later. He collasped on top of her and they were a tangle mess of sweaty limbs. Their breathing ragged and their muscles satisfyingly aching.

After regaining some strength, he rolled off her and onto the pillow beside her, his hand clutching his chest. Bonnie stared up at the ceiling, her chest heaving as she brushed her hair from her face. There was a comfortable silence in the room and no need to talk about her allowance of him to drink her blood. He pulled her to him, his arm tight around her waist almost possessive. Her head resting on his chest and her leg draping over his. Funny he was never the cuddling type before and usually when girls tried to do it with him he would push them away or leave before they could attempt to, but he never thought he would be initiating it. He felt her muffle a yawn underneath him and he smiled proudly to himself.

"Damn I'm good!" he needed to cut through some of the mushiness.

Bonnie punched him in the side, "What a way to kill the mood." She stifled another yawn.

Before he knew it, her breathing had evened out and she was asleep. As he absentmindedly brushed her hair and kissed her forehead, he realized something. The woman that had turned him was now long forgotten from his memory and more importantly his heart and replaced with Bonnie. Well Damon be damned his little brother was actually right about something he did confuse what he had with Katherine as love, but now he knew better. He had unequivocally fallen for the little witch and there was no going back, nor did he want to.

Bonnie smiled in her sleep and he wondered why.

_That's because I can read your thoughts Salvatore and you are a goner babe, _he heard her distinct voice inside his head with a jubilant laugh and it shocked him_. _

He had the ability to read people's thoughts not the other way around. Although he could not read witches' thoughts due to the fact that they could block it out that is why he never tried with Bonnie.

_What the hell little witch?_ He asked with his thoughts.

_I guess you don't know it all! Maybe it's due to our newfound connection,_ she replied telepathically in her sleep.

He shrugged his shoulders Damon would accept that answer for now. Settling down into the mattress, he went to sleep his grip never wavering from his hold on Bonnie.


End file.
